


Andromeda

by koscheibessmertny



Category: Narcos (TV), Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koscheibessmertny/pseuds/koscheibessmertny
Summary: A Y Tu Mamá También AU. Your “cousin” Javier is in Mexico City from Colombia visiting for your older sister’s wedding, you’re at a crossroads with yourself and decide to do something wild which leads to you and Javier going on a road trip to Boca del Cielo, Heaven’s Mouth. It soon becomes a whirlwind of emotions, adventure and learning who you are.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Who is that?”

you were leaning with your back against the cool white brick of the balcony that connects to you room, the hot and dazzling Mexican sun hitting your naked shoulders, making your whole body fill with warmth while you happily puff away on your second joint of the day and sun tan topless with your best friend Lola. It was the only place the two of you could freely tan naked without the fear of your family catching you. Summer was creeping up here in the city and everything seemed to sparkle during this time of year, carrying its own pulse and breathing. You were home from University for the next three weeks for your older sister’s wedding and everyone in the family was so elated Ana found someone to settle down with and you were floored the poor bastard agreed to marry someone as foul as her.

You turned around to peak over the edge of the old bricks to look down at your mother’s front garden and see exactly who she was asking about strutting up to your parent’s home.

“Mi primo, Javier” you coughed out at the end of your long drag. You’d have to thank Lola’s boyfriend later for scoring such a good load.

He was with your father, arm draped around his shoulder like a protective curtain. They missed each other. They were both smiling and laughing loudly, your father’s whole smile overtook his features when he was with Javier. They were best friends and the family was so thrilled he was able to accept the invitation to your sister’s wedding. Javier had been working for the DEA in Colombia for the past few years, your father never got into the details but you knew it was serious and knew it worried him every time he hung up the phone with Javier. Like a weed popping up in the dead of night, a new grey would find itself swimming amongst the black in his beard or a new soft leathery crease of worry would appear around his forehead.

“There’s no fucking way that man is your cousin, that’s not fair, he’s too hot!” Lola spat, mouth hanging agape as her eyes wondered from you back down to the olive skinned man wandering up your front garden. You giggled and snuffed out your joint before your father noticed, “He’s not” you wiggled your eyebrows at Lola, watching her expression go from shocked to grinning like a cat. “He’s my dad’s best friend and he’s been with the family so long my parents just told me to call him my cousin.” You shrugged your shoulders before standing up from your place on the tile of the floor, pulling your mustard yellow tube top back up over your tits, and fully turning to face your dad and Javier.

“Papi! Javi!” you beamed over the brick waving to your dad and Javier, Javi stopping in his tracks, taking off his aviators to really take a look at you. It had been years since the last time you saw each other, you were young and absolutely infatuated with the DEA agent you believed to be your relative which, poor you, drew a lot of confusion swimming in your head until you finally confronted your dad about your family tree. In your suspicions, it was confirmed that Javier was in fact _not_ your cousin and simply your dad’s childhood friend. This worked perfectly fine for you considering you had a school girl crush on the man before you could even fully understand what a crush was.

Your sister came up with never-ending insults and agonizing teasing after you confessed to her one night that you wanted to marry Javier. From then on she would throw your deepest secret in your face anytime she saw fit to hurt or get a rise out of you, spitting poison about your looks and that “A man like Javier would never marry someone like _you_.” You were six and he was one of the few people besides your parents who was nice to you, he knew how your sister and cousins teased you and took it upon himself to ease your ache of having that absent love that you never received from Ana.

Your dad waved back “ _Mija_ , come down and say hello to Javi! And bring Lola with you so she can meet Colombia’s hero.” He was absolutely beaming with the agent on his arm.

“I’ll be down soon, promise!”

Javier gave you a saccharine smile and a little wave before retreating into the cool air of the house with your dad.

Lola giggled and elbowed you in the side, “What?” you looked at her sheepishly while gathering your blanket and mess of rolling papers on the tile before, God help you, your mother decided to make an appearance and find them.

“You know what.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She stared you down, arms crossed with a shit eating grin.

You let out a long dramatic sigh, “Okay, he is pretty sexy.”

The two of you howled with laughter running back into your room to evict any unwanted smells off your person before racing down to your parents living area, cursing with laughter and Lola half whispering, half shouting about how none of the men around here could compare to Colombia’s sexiest DEA agent. Which in turn landed you right in front of him, nearly toppling down the last step and knocking him out.

He grabbed both of your arms to steady you and the crimson on your skin blossomed all the way up from your belly to your plush cheeks, you were smiling and trying to not show your embarrassment for fear he heard you and Lola.

He pulled you into a tight hug, he missed you as much as he missed your dad; always calling you his favorite cousin and bringing you back little treats from The States.

You buried your nose into the collar of his light pink button up, taking the opportunity to absorb as much of this moment as you could, it was so rare to see Javi now and your heart was sinking into your stomach at the thought of him leaving again.

“ _Gatita_ ” he said so lowly in your ear, just for you to hear before pulling away and looking at your flushed face. He was grinning and rubbing your arms up and down which, Goddamnit, sent goosebumps down your back.

“It’s so good to finally see you, Javi.” Your voice came out at a higher pitch than usual, you could feel your vocal chords trembling and you swear to God he could feel the shake through your sun kissed skin. If he did, he didn’t say anything before kissing your cheek quickly and introducing himself to Lola. Giving her a handshake and kissing both cheeks which turned into her giving you a wink.

Your cheek burned where his lips met your flesh and you were sure your whole body was burning bright as the sun. Why was he making you so nervous now?

“I’ll have you know, I’m not the sexiest DEA agent in Colombia, but I greatly appreciate the compliment.” Javier was smirking at both of you and you were trying to find the nearest exit.

“ _Oh my God_ ”

“Oh my God, don’t be so modest, Javi” Lola winked at him while announcing she needed to get going, she was meeting her boyfriend Sergio at a party tonight. “You sure you can’t come tonight? I heard it’s going to be crazy and I want you there with me.” Lola was pouting and giving you her little puppy eyes no one could resist.

“I wish I could but I have my doctor’s appointment in the morning and Alex wants to meet for lunch.” You were giving a sympathetic look knowing she’d understand but witnessing her almost recoil at the mention of your boyfriend.

“Break up with him.”

“ _Lola._ ”

“Do it soon. I love you, let me know how your appointment goes.” She hugged you quickly and made her way towards the front door, stopping to tell your parents goodbye and turning around to wave and say “See ya later, Javi!”

~

You, Javier and the rest of your family eventually made their way to the back garden after dinner to smoke cigarettes and drink in celebration of Javi being home and Ana’s wedding, which no surprise to you, she wasn’t even present for the dinner your mom had worked on all afternoon for everyone. She made all the favorites, even preparing her signature dulce de leche cake the night before. Your mom was a good woman and you always thought she deserved better daughters but you knew it would hurt her to hear you say such a thing.

Javier and your father were drinking from the nice bottle of rum a coworker brought your dad back from Puerto Rico, you allowed yourself one drink with them since you couldn’t go get drunk with Lola, doing it here would feel too much like a betrayal. The sweetness from the amber colored liquid danced across your tongue, flowing down the river of your throat until it made its home in your belly lighting a fire. Your sight getting slightly hazy with Javier’s face getting even sweeter through your blurred vision.

He noticed you watching him and in a knee jerk reaction you looked away quickly and downed the last bit of rum in your glass. Javier took a long drag from his cigarette before asking, “Who’s Alex?”

“My boyfriend”, your voice came out shaky and quick, blaming the liquor but you knew the real reason.

“Boyfriend? _Gatita_ you’re so grown.” He was smiling at you while stubbing out the butt of his cigarette into the crystal ashtray on the table.

You chuckled lowly, “I’m twenty-three, Javier”

“But you’ll always be his little _gatita_.” Your mother piped up from her place at the end of the table, she had been nose deep in a book while the boys caught up. A deep pink blush was settling in on your cheeks and you blamed the alcohol but you knew it was the affectionate name Javier coined for you all those years ago and still used to this day. 

A stray kitten was found in your mother’s garden the summer you turned ten and you wanted that little tabby cat so _bad_ but your mom and abuelita absolutely refused to cave into your begging and sobs. Javi felt so bad he scooped you and the kitten up and promised he’d find a good home for her (which he did, he gave her to a woman he was _seeing_ at the time). Ever since then he called you gatita.

“Such a sweet name for a sweet girl.” Your abuelita told Javier, “I agree” he mused back while tousling your hair.

Hearing the name now sent a shock straight into your body and you rolled the name on your tongue and thoughts over and over again. _Gatita, gatita, gatita_.

_His gatita._

Your trance was broken when you heard your father mutter the words “Alex” and “ _Pinche pendejo_ ” in the same sentence. Rolling your eyes and sighing “Papi please, not now.”

“Why not?? It’s the truth and you have Colombia’s AND Mexico’s finest to defend your honor.” Both men were laughing and you knew it was true, they’d do anything to protect you and your sister.

“Papi he hasn’t done anything.”

“Treating you like garbage is nothing? Mija, there are so many wonderful men in this city and you are such a beautiful girl yet you waste your breath on _him_.” He spat, a little more serious now.

He was clearly disgusted.

Javier was giving a concerned look, he almost looked upset and like he was about to chime in but that possibility ended when Ana and her fiancé burst through the back garden door, both a little tipsy but Ana a little more so.

“Hola! Sorry we’re late, lunch with Carlos’s family ran much later than we expected.” She walked over to your mom and dad and kissed them both on the cheek quickly before turning to Javier “Wow, Javi, you just get better every year don’t you?” she was quirking an eyebrow at the agent with her hands on his shoulders. He was tense; his history with your sister was just as bad as yours and he was one of the few people who wouldn’t let her get away with her shit when you were growing up.

“Ana,” he let out flatly “it’s good to see you and congratulations to you and your fiancé.” Javier stood up quickly to shake Carlos’s hand.

“Nice of you to miss dinner” you piped up quickly, not even bothering to make eye contact with your sister. Ana strutted over to where you were seated and took a seat next to you “My sweet sister, I’ve missed that bitchy little mouth.” She was giving the most pirate smile in your direction. She reeked of alcohol and the expensive perfume her fiancé gifted her.

“Oh, trust me, Monterrey has been so lovely without yours” you lolled your head in her direction giving her an expression that said ‘don’t even start’.

“Aw, don’t get so bold just because your boyfriend is here. Remember, he still doesn’t want you.”

The poison. Like lightening it was running through your veins threatening to make you burst, you could feel your whole body heating and mostly you could feel the stinging tears welling behind your eyes.

“Ana, _stop it_.” Your mother had fully set her book down and took her glasses off to stare at your sister. “What? You’d think at this point she’d learn to pick her battles. Oh, but gatita’s little husband is back in town and decorated so she has protection now.” She laughed, it made you sick to hear her talk about Javi so disrespectfully.

“ _Vete a la verga_ ” you spat at her and before she could even reply a firm “ _Enough_!” Echoed through the garden causing both of you to jump. It was Javi and he looked and sounded pissed, you thought the entirety of your neighborhood, possibly even Mexico City, could hear him and feel the heat radiating off his words.

There was a heavy silence for a while and you picked at the cuticle around your thumbnail, refusing to look at Javier or your family before you finally slid your chair out, the scrapping sound of metal on concrete sounding like a knife to the gut. You quickly said goodnight to everyone before rushing into the house and racing up to your old room, slamming the door shut.

Stalking over to your bed and flopping down the sobs you had been holding back overflowed, the lump in your throat finally sliding down the mountain peak. Your whole body shook as you cried and cursed into your pillow. All these years and you still couldn’t wrap your head around Ana’s vice with you and why it pleased her so much to see you suffer. Some questions don’t have proper answers to them and this is what you’ve been telling yourself for years.

A soft knock echoed through the wood of your door, “If it’s Ana, what I said still stands, fuck off!” You heard the clicking of the door and like lightening shot straight up, ready to go into defense mode.

It was a relief to see your mom standing in your doorway.

“Mami I-“ but before you could even let the words escape your lips she was holding up a hand to stop you.

“Don’t, I already know.”

“Is Javier still here?” You sounded almost hopeful.

“No, he’s gone for the evening.”

A fresh set of tears began rolling down your beet red cheeks and you reached an arm out like you were five again begging for your mom to cradle you in her arms. Your mom quickly made her way to your bed sitting down on the end and pulling your head down gently into her lap so she could stroke your hair.

“Oh mija, I know Ana can be…a lot” she let out a defeated sigh at the end, “but you are better than that and you can’t say things like that to your sister.”

Your voice became high and whiny when you released “I don’t care what she says about me anymore, but did you hear the way she spoke to Javier? How can she be so rude to him? She acts like she was raised in a barn sometimes.” Your mother let out a hollow laugh that startled you.

“Sometimes I think she was.”

Her cherry red nails gently scraping against your scalp was the best medicine for calming your anxiety. Her presence was the only thing that would ever calm you down and that still stood today at an adult age. When you were younger and would have bouts of anxiety and panic, the only way to bring you back down to Earth was laying in her and your dad’s bed with all the lights off, your back pressed against her front while she softly hummed in your ear. No sweeter lullaby could compare to the gentle buzz that bloomed from your mother’s chest you thought.

“Promise me, promise me that you will try to keep your cool at the wedding even if Ana cannot.”

You hesitated, stiffening under your mother’s touch and she could feel it.

“ _Mija_ ”

“I promise”

“Thank you-“

“I promise to let Ana ruin her own wedding” You sat up and faced her with your hand over your heart.

“That’s the spirit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before your sister’s wedding and your left to deal with some uneasy feelings surrounding yourself and your boyfriend. Javier finds you in the middle of a crisis at a cafe and this leads to a last minute road trip to a beach you made up in your head and Javier has agreed to go with you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait on this second part but I’m hoping they will start flowing better these next few weeks! Thank you to everyone reading and enjoying the story so far. I wouldn’t have been able to write this or even post it without [Violetdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetdreams) pushing me along and giving me inspiration, thank you so much Shantar❤️

You woke up early the next day, face puffy and sore from crying and mascara streaked across your eyes like war paint. The last thing you remembered was letting out a few more sobs to your mom before she helped tuck you into bed.

The guilt from what you said to your sister last night was starting to wash over you and looking like an inflated red balloon could have been avoided if you kept your mouth shut but where was the fun in that? None. No fun. Because now you were threatening running late for your doctor’s appointment but that didn’t stop you from grabbing the little crystal cigarette case your tío brought back from Europe that was now home to all of your hand rolled joints. You walked out onto your balcony and lit up, taking a long drag to help you prepare for what was to come in the following hours. This appointment and your lunch date with your boyfriend, two events you greatly wanted to steer clear of. You took a moment to breathe in the honeyed smell of the towering sunflowers growing in your mother’s garden and the licorice scent of freshly cut tomato vines. Snuffing out your joint so to save the rest for later, you made your way to the bathroom; you washed your face and applied a little concealer and blush to try and make yourself look as presentable as possible before fixing your hair and throwing on a vanilla colored sundress and grabbing your bag. Taking a final look in the mirror you realized your boyfriend could go one day without you looking like a movie star.

Making your way down the stairs and to the kitchen, you started wondering about Javier and where he was staying, if he’d be coming over again today to be with your dad or if you’d miss him altogether and not get the chance to apologize for last night. The last thing you wanted was for Javi to be angry with you.

You didn’t have to wonder for long because when you opened the door to the kitchen Javi was standing there, mug of coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. You swear you jumped six feet in the air, not expecting to see him here this early because Jesus, what time was it?

Your little scramble in the doorway made Javier fold his newspaper slightly so he could peer at you over the top.

“Good morning.” His voice was low and sweet and he was smiling which was not what you were expecting. Javier had every right to be upset with you and your sister if he wanted but deep inside you knew he wouldn’t be. The hardened DEA agent had one soft spot with your name scribbled all over it.

“God Javi! You scared the shit out of me.” A hand clutched across your chest and attempting to slow your breathing so he wouldn’t notice how nervous he had you, it was bad enough your mind was manifesting him right into your kitchen.

Javier cocked his head a little, still looking at his newspaper, “I’m sorry, I’m lucky you’re not yelling at me to go fuck myself” he peered up, eyebrows raised and your face went rotten.

“I’m really sorry for what happened last night, I shouldn’t have started anything and I shouldn’t have spoken that way-“ you were cut off by Javier laughing, setting down the newspaper that he stopped actually reading the moment you walked into the kitchen, he continued to let out an enliven laugh “No, what happened last night was fucking hilarious. The look on Ana’s face…Gatita I taught you so well.”

This had you breaking into a smile, relieved he wasn’t upset and relishing in the fact that he wasn’t reprimanding you like your mom.

As you stalked over to the refrigerator to grab juice or something to put on your empty stomach you asked, “What brings you over so early?”

Grabbing the carafe of orange juice, you stretched up to the cabinet to fetch a glass and you didn’t notice, but Javier’s eyes were trained on you. You did know that if you stretched your arms just a little higher, the hem of your dress would be dangerously close to revealing your ass.

“Javier?”

Javi refocused his attention, playing it cool like he heard your question the first time. “Your father asked me to come over and help with a project, think he’s wanting to remodel the back garden again.”

Rolling your eyes you sighed and let out a nearly annoyed sounding “Oh God.”

“I need to go meet him outside but I hope your appointment and lunch with uh…Alex goes well.” Your boyfriend’s name slid off his tongue like a razor blade laced with arsenic, what the hell did your dad tell him?

Javier pushed himself off the counter and started to walk towards the kitchen door but stopped and slowly turned to look back at you, “Oh, by the way…” he sauntered over to you, eyes roaming your entire form and your gaze went from immersion to tense as he started crowding you against the door of the fridge, his entire frame blocking your view.

“Javi what’s wrong-“

“I know your father thinks you’re innocent,” he let out a quiet sigh “but I can smell what you’re doing up there and that’s not a very smart move with a DEA agent frequenting your home, now is it?”

You probably looked like some beached fish with how your mouth was gapping at him, completely lost for words.

Eyes drifting you tried your best to avoid him as he looked down at you, waiting for a response. He suddenly, gently grabbed your chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising your head just enough to meet his eyes. He stared at you for what felt like hours and you could feel the gooseflesh starting to prick at your arms, a tight feeling in your chest forming.

“You’re very naughty, _Gatita_.” 

You swore you saw the beginning of a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips before he released you and walked out of the kitchen without another word and all you could do was try to not pool to the ground the same way you were pooling between your legs. The fire and ache coming from your pussy almost had you emitting a guttural moan in the middle of your mother’s kitchen. Your head was spinning, your neck and chest beet red and you could still feel the way his gaze absolutely devoured you.

Making yourself come to the thought of Javier would have to wait, you were going to be late now.

________

You arrived to your doctor’s appointment ten minutes late but the receptionist was kind enough to write in that you made it on time, taking pity that maybe you were nervous about showing up or possibly blaming the summer traffic. Either way, she was an angel in your eyes. She saved you from the embarrassment of explaining your tardiness and gave you a sweet smile before letting you know the doctor would call you back soon.

The leather chair beneath you stuck to your sticky thighs drenched with sweat, it was boiling outside and the AC in your car was busted, refusing to let your parents pay for it, but thankfully it was a meat locker inside the doctor’s office and you had time to cool yourself and try to cool your thoughts over what happened this morning.

Your mind shuffled the words that rolled off Javier’s tongue over and over again, trying to make sure it wasn’t a fever dream but it was very real and you were very much wondering what game Javi was playing at or attempting to.

But no, there was no way a man like Javier Peña was interested in you. Javier dated women who looked like they popped out of the glossy pages of Vogue, not anxious Literature students with a marijuana habit.

The waiting room was painted a dull mint green and it reminded you of all the times you lovingly held back Lola’s hair while she puked up her guts outside a club back in Monterrey. You were missing your little apartment you shared with your best friend, an old green couch sat in the living room with a coffee table full of magazines, empty coffee cups and overdue assignments. You two snagged the first apartment you could find and neither of you cared if it was run down and you had bugs for neighbors, for you it meant a new home and new independence. You loved your family dearly but God were they tiring to be around which was part of the reason why you moved ten hours away from them.

Javier came into your mind—he really never left—and the thought of him coming to visit you at your shared apartment in Monterrey was swarming your thoughts. Sitting at the small oak colored table in your kitchen that was home to all of your school papers—in the dusty afternoon light with him, drinking beer and catching up, telling him about the bar down the street you want to take him to. The next moment your mind immediately tuning into the thought of him on his knees in front of you at that same table, his beer long forgotten as well as your self-control. Soft lips and calloused hands caressing your thighs while his deep, pleading eyes asked permission to swallow you whole.

It’s predicted that eventually Andromeda will consume the Milky Way, but it’s been happening here on Earth between you and Javier for years now.

“Miss?” a young nurse dressed in light blue scrubs standing in the open door that lead to the exam rooms was looking at you with concern, mostly because she repeated “miss” a little over four times now until you were finally startled out of your trance and looked up to meet her meek face.

“The doctor will see you now.”

______

There was a pleasant breeze outside and the shady tree your table was sitting under made it feel cooler than what it actually was outside and this was welcomed because you had been waiting for your boyfriend for over 30 minutes now. For the second time your waiter had come to offer you some pity and another glass of the sweet red wine you were drinking.

“Would you like for me to go ahead and put your two orders in, Miss? Or should we wait a few more minutes?” He wasn’t being cruel, you could tell by the way his tone was trying to soothe you; he just wanted to help. You couldn’t make eye contact with him, for you knew you would burst if you looked at this man.

“Just one order—and please surprise me with something. I’m allergic to peanuts.”

You kept your stoic expression even through feeling the tremble and heat of an oncoming sob rising through your body. Fuck, you wished for a cigarette right now but you gave up tobacco last semester. “Of course, Miss.” The waiter smiled gently at you, which you missed entirely, before taking both menus and heading back inside to put your order in.

As soon as he made it through the patio doors, the hot tears started to streak your face almost instantly and they wouldn’t stop. You leaned over and cradled your head in your hands and if anyone was watching you they’d probably think you to be in pain, and God knows you were, but thankfully no one did. Its common sense to not approach a woman after she has so obviously been stood up by whatever piece of shit she lets come inside her with no regard or care in the world. It was better to let her have this moment.

This wasn’t the first time Alex had stood you up and you knew it wouldn’t be the last no matter how many times he whispered “Perdóname, amor.” While clutching you close to his chest as if he didn’t hold you so tight you might shatter and blow away right before his eyes.

And every single time you wish you would have.

The quiet sobs that were wracking your body and summoning an oncoming migraine were interrupted by the soft call of your name. You almost missed it, and thought maybe you were hearing things until you looked up from where your eyes had puddled the wood table to meet his.

“Javi…” Your voice was barely above a whisper and you quickly tried to rub away the tears that ran down your face with the back of your hand but it was no use because you knew Javier must have witnessed your entire mini meltdown, you could sense it in the way he slightly leaned forward, arm wanting to outstretch and grab your hand but resisting the urge.

“Gatita, are you okay?” His brow was furrowed with worry, already the feeling arising that he knew what was happening here but he waited for you to reveal the obvious truth.

“I’m fine!” You were lying through a feign smile “what are you doing here?”

Javier stared at you for a moment before carefully choosing his words, “I ran to the shop to grab more paint for your dad and I; what’s going on?”

“Paint for what? Oh God, what’s he starting now-“

“Where the hell is Alex?” Javier cut you off quickly, annoyance overwhelming his face

“He’s um…he wasn’t very hungry today so I’m just treating myself.” You couldn’t even bring yourself to smile and you knew this was the worst excuse you had made for him yet.

“Gatita-“

“Javier, don’t, please. I have cried enough for every woman in Mexico City today and I just want to enjoy my lunch.” Your eyes pleading with him to not go any further with whatever insults he was ready to toss Alex’s way. “But please, will you sit with me?”

Javier didn’t even hesitate, “Of course”

He sat the bucket of paint he was carrying down next to the table leg and pulled his chair out, sitting down and never losing eye contact with you.

You couldn’t fully wrap your head around how Javier managed to make you feel like the most important person in the room, but he did, every single time.

At that same time your waiter was bringing out your food, you felt bad and insisted Javier order whatever he’d like but he declined and simply asked for two more glasses of the wine you were drinking. The waiter smiled and nodded once he brought the wine out, quickly leaving you two alone. God, you thought, he probably thinks Javier is your asshole boyfriend who made you wait an hour for his arrival.

You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until the smell of the delicious food was making your mouth water and stomach growl.

“Please, don’t hesitate because I’m here, you need to eat.” Javier was nodding towards your plate of food and you didn’t need for him to tell you twice before you were digging in.

“So, which part of the garden is my dad destroying?”

“So, why isn’t he here”

You twirled a bit of pasta on your fork before popping it in your mouth, chewing slowly before deciding on your answer.

“Somehow you always find me crying.” You didn’t look at Javier, didn’t want to meet his gaze that you could feel tickling the back of your neck.

Javier had his arms crossed, looking down at the table while smiling “You’re an emotional person and I think that’s good. Most people keep the hurt bottled up inside themselves until there’s really nothing left of them.”

“Hmm Colombia made you a poet, Javier. Very beautiful.” You laughed to yourself while mindlessly scooping food onto your fork but not eating it, still avoiding looking at him. “And I’m not hurt, I’m fucking angry.” You said while stabbing a piece of zucchini on your plate, the tinging sound of metal hitting ceramic matching in time with the emphasis you put on angry. You were angry. You were furious.

“How many times?” He asked.

“Lost count last semester.” You shrugged your shoulders before downing what was left of your wine, Javi following suit.

It was difficult being this honest, but you really had lost count with how many times Alex had left you wondering which girl from your Psych class he was burying himself in or if he had died.

You were a little tipsy now and you were starting to feel bold in front of Javier. In all honesty you just wanted to forget about this day and pretend it never even happened, you wanted to get through the wedding tomorrow and then go back to your life in Monterrey with Lola, start the new semester and graduate, come home and look for a job, just get through this life hopefully.

But, _but_ …

“I’m thinking about going on a trip.” You sat with your arms crossed, head cocked while looking at Javier. He was so beautiful and it left you speechless at times but now wasn’t the time to lose your voice considering he looked interested in this trip.

“Really? After the wedding?” He asked.

“Yeah, I wanna leave the next morning. Boca del Cielo, that’s where I’m going.”

Javier was leaning forward, arms outstretched on the table, studying you and listening intently. “Boca del Cielo,” he played with the name on his tongue “sounds beautiful, where it is?”

You had no idea where it was.

Thinking quick on your feet you blurted out “It’s a beach! On the eastern shore.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ What were you even saying?? Making up imaginary places? Javier sat for a moment, waiting for you to continue but you were waiting for his response to your fairytale beach.

“Lola going with you?” He sounded almost hopeful that she _wasn’t._

You swallowed hard, letting out a soft “No…”

Javier hummed softly while leaning back in his chair.

“Why? You wanna go with me?” You were giving him a cute little smirk and this new found courage had you absolutely buzzing.

There was a wall of silence and the tension was building. It was so thick and hot, you could feel yourself starting to ache again at the thought of Javier coming with you.

“Haven’t been to the beach in years,”

_He’s gonna say no, fuck he’s gonna say no._

“but it does sound fun so sure, I’d love to join you. That is if you’ll have me.”

You’d seen that smile before, he’s given many women that smile before and every single one of them was at his beck and call. What the hell was this man playing at asking “if you’ll have me.” Of course you would, you’d let this man hurt you a million times over if it meant he’d have you.

“Sooo…yes?”

“ _Yes._ ”

You were both all smiles and giggles and this was the first time in days you felt any type of joy. This beach was a made up place but you didn’t care, this was about you and Javier now and that small (large) detail could wait until tomorrow.

“We need to get going, your dad is probably wondering where the hell I am and we need to get you home, tipsy little girl.”

Javier took out his wallet and left some money on the table for your meal and wine, crimson was blooming again all over your body and you honestly weren’t sure this time if it was from the alcohol, Javier’s words, or the fact that you were about to spend the next week alone with this man. Either way you were experiencing what you perceived to be bliss.

Javier drove you and your car home and didn’t fail to notice that half of your dash lights were on, “We’re taking my car when we leave.” Your head flew around to look at Javier in the driver seat “What?! Why? My car runs great!”

“This car is on the verge of falling apart.” He retorted back.

“Ugh, lies. She’s perfect.” You slumped back down in your seat and gazed at the setting sun through the window, smiling happily.

What you didn’t know was that Javier had to hold himself back from saying _“You’re perfect.”_

_\------_

The trip back to your parent’s house was short, Javier having walked to the shop for the long forgotten bucket of paint. When you arrived Javi was heading straight for the back garden where you were sure your father was waiting and you were damn sure Javi was marching up to tell him about Alex forgetting your lunch date and you’d hear your dad’s complaints for the next week over this.

If there was even going to be another week with Alex.

You went inside to look for your mother and say hello to her and tell her about your sudden mini vacation you decided on this afternoon. Searching all through the first floor and calling out “Mami?” but there was no answer until you heard “I’m outside, mija!” She was in the back garden sitting next to the pool while reading her novel and as soon as you walked through the double patio doors you could already see your father and Javier talking and your dad looked like he was ready to blow his top.

“Ay, ay mija! What the hell happened today??” Without even hesitating you sighed and rolled your eyes at Javier and all he could give you in return was a shrug. Of course he was going to tell him.

“No no no papi, I don’t want to talk about this right now, I’m really tired and I promise I’ll tell you about it after the wedding tomorrow. Can I just go rest, please?” You were giving him the most doe-eyed look possible in hopes that he would leave you be and not even bring up what happened tomorrow. He was rubbing his temples before placing both hands on his hips and letting out an exasperated “Fine, I’ll see you in the morning, I love you.”

You released the breath you had been holding and said “Thank you, I love you too.” Before walking over to the three of them to say goodnight and kiss them on the cheek. Javier hugged you and when he pulled away he still had his arms loosely around you, your skin starting to burn under his light touch, he gazed at you for a moment before saying “Goodnight, gatita.”

Nodding up at him slowly you quietly said, “Thank you, Javi.” Before turning to walk back up to the house.

Your mind went swimming again with nothing but thoughts of Javier and you nearly sprinted up the stairs to your old room, shutting the door and locking it immediately, not even bothering to get on the bed you pushed your back against the door and slipped your hand underneath your dress and into your white panties. They were soaked and had been since this morning and all you could picture was Javier on his knees for you, his nose bumping your clit while he buried his hot tongue inside your dripping pussy. By now you had plunged two fingers inside yourself thinking about him throwing your left leg over his shoulder and letting you fuck his face. Imagining the tickle of his mustache while he sucked your swollen and sensitive clit between his teeth, his eyes looking straight up at you while he brought that sun kissed feeling forward in your belly.

You were softly moaning his name as you shoved a tired finger inside your cunt, now fully fucking yourself on your own hand, wishing it was his. You were so close, so so close and all it took to make you go over the edge was imagining him pulling away, looking up at you with your wetness coating his nose and chin and whispering _“My gatita is so pretty.”_

And then you were coming all over your hand. Head thrown back with a hard knock against your bedroom door but you didn’t even feel it because the pleasure was so overwhelmingly delicious, you had to cover your mouth with your other hand to keep yourself from screaming out his name. You slowly sank to the floor after riding out your orgasm, there were tears prickling the corners of your eyes and you sat in the stillness for what felt like hours until you heard the sound of an engine turning over outside. You jumped up, trying to find your legs, and walked quickly over to the balcony just in time to catch Javier taking off in his car.

You stood there for a moment looking out over the garden as the sun started getting lower and lower, kissing the Earth goodnight. Quietly shutting the doors to your balcony you made your way over to your bed, quickly stripping yourself of your dress and panties before slipping under the covers. You stared up at the ceiling letting out a quiet “Fuck” and rubbing your eyes, wondering what the hell you’ve gotten yourself into now.

The wedding tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Powder and the sticky mist of hairspray was flying around your big closet door mirror as you and Lola sat on the hardwood of your bedroom floor helping each other with your hair and makeup for your sister’s wedding. It was about 5 AM, and not even the birds were up yet but you and Lola were awake even before the sun to dust your eyes with mother of pearl and curl your hair. Lola dropped everything and rushed to your house last night after a 10 PM phone call that involved the words “doctor’s visit, Javier, Alex” and all said between your broken cries. You needed your best friend, your soulmate and her comfort to pull you back together. 

You held each other in your bed in the pitch black of your room with the static radio humming quietly in the corner. You laid like that with Lola for hours and talked your heads off until your little lips were sore and throat numb. This intimacy was a regular thing for you two back in Monterrey; crying over papers, stupid boys, or family problems. Just finding comfort in the warm body you both knew you could run to.

“So what did they say?” Lola was softly rubbing your tear stained cheek with her thumb while you two laid face to face, limbs tangled as you told her about your doctor’s appointment.

“Well…” you sucked in a deep breath expecting the absolute worst or nothing at all. Maybe you would wake up from this dream and go back to your usual routine; coffee at eight, statistics at nine, the numbness of your boyfriend’s embrace, dreaming of when you’d see Javier again. “It’s a tumor, and it’s ugly and they don’t know what’s going to happen yet or if they can remove it.”

Lola stared at you in disbelief, she looked at you as if she was about to suck all the air out of the room, swallow and chew your words and spit them back out at you because how dare such vile words escape your lips and invade your world. She sat up slowly, the soft white sheet pooling around her waist and she said nothing for what felt like the longest moments of your life. She said nothing as if she spoke the ground would open up and swallow all of Mexico City whole. You ran a feather light touch down her spine, your fingertips tickling her soft skin and you felt the tremble beneath you, the small shake you knew all too well. 

“Please tell me you’re lying” She didn’t look at you with her knees tucked under her chin.

“Lola…”

She snatched her head around so fast to face you and bellowed “Tell me!”

Both of you were crying now as Lola crawled her way back up to you on the bed and snaked her arms around your waist, her head buried into your chest. She was sobbing and shaking and the only time you’d ever seen her grieve like this was when her mom passed away two winters ago. It hit so hard and sudden and during the middle of exams and you had never seen Lola so defeated. The world stopped turning for her that day and now it was stopping again.

You kissed her forehead and shushed her “I promise you everything will be okay.”

“You can’t leave me.”

“I won’t, ever.”

The room filled with the musky and heavy scent of night jasmine while moonlight trickled in through the double French doors from your balcony, you held each other until sleep started calling both of your names and then as if you had only shut your eyes for mere minutes your bedside alarm was screaming, reminding you that today was all about Ana and Carlos and your fate could wait.

This also meant that you were just a little more than twenty-four hours away from adventuring off with Javier.

“So…I’m leaving tomorrow with Javier, we’re going to the beach…well I don’t know which beach yet, I kinda made it up.”

Lola let the single curl she was working on fall and frame her face. She gave you the most confused and disbelieved look, “You’re doing what??”

“I’m going on vacation with Javi.”

“Hold on, hold on” Lola was placing the hot barrel down so she could rub her temples and focus on what the hell just came out of your mouth “The other day you could barely look this man in the eye and now you’re going to the beach with him? _Alone??”_ She stretched the word ‘alone’ on her tongue making sure you knew the situation you were in.

“I’ve been around Javier alone my whole life, what’s different about now?” you knew damn well what was different about now, you were just playing innocent to get a rise out of Lola.

“Ohhh don’t play this game with me! It might work on your parents but it doesn’t work on me and I know it sure as hell doesn’t work on Javier!” You were trying to hide your grin from Lola but it completely broke across your face and you couldn’t stop yourself from giggling.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she didn’t skip a beat while applying a pretty coral shade of blush to the apples of her cheeks “it’s like you hung the moon.” You were trying desperately to keep your focus on finishing your makeup and not at the thoughts now swimming in your head, overanalyzing every glance, every touch, every conversation you’ve had with Javier these past few days. No, _no..._ Lola was just trying to worm information out of you, information you could barely even admit to yourself.

“Just do me one solid and suck his dick for me, please.”

“LOLA!”

“Come on please, please, please!” She was sitting up on her knees, hands clasped together as if it were Sunday Mass and she was begging God for forgiveness, “and tell me all about it! I bet he’s thick and heavy mmm.”

Your whole body was turning red hot at the thought but you couldn’t help yourself from bellowing with laughter and nearly poking yourself in the eye with the mascara wand. “

“Even if I wanted to…” You swallowed hard, your throat feeling arid “I can’t do that and you know it.” You cut your eyes at her as you continued coating your lashes in the thick black cosmetic.

“I know that’s bullshit and that you want to! Javier this and Javier that, you wanna fuck him so bad I can cut the tension with a knife when that man walks into the room.”

You said nothing in return for a moment because she was partially right, “That’s my dad’s best friend, and I literally call that man my cousin!”

“Okay and? He’s not your cousin and no one has to know if you two have a little fun.”

Lola was waiting for your response while continuing her work on her hair and you were trying to not roll your eyes into the back of your head and hold back from saying aloud “As if a man like Javier would ever have sex with someone like me.”

The room was quiet save for the sound of you tapping your powder brush against the compact and the sound of sweet little birds chirping out your balcony window, saying good morning to the sun. Lola was watching you, a soft look in her eye and her mouth forming delicately around the words she was choosing.

“You love him.”

Silence. Your face scrunching at your own reflection in the mirror, making eye contact with Lola through the glass. Her deep-set eyes held so much warmth and love in them telling you “you are safe here with me”. Your silence said so much yet you desperately tried to make it say nothing at all, not wanting to say the word aloud to confirm Lola’s statement. 

“Help me get into my dress please?” Standing up and opening the door to your closet you pulled out the simple pale blush color dress, satin and sleek with two thin straps and a slit running just high enough on the left leg to leave some room for the imagination. Thankful that your sister hadn’t made you a bridesmaid so you were saved from wearing one of those tragically frilly dresses she was forcing all of her private school friends into. You wore a matching nude colored thong and strapless bra and carefully slipped the dress over your form, once you adjusted the straps you quietly waited for Lola to stand up from her place on the floor and zip you up.

Your eyes connected with hers in the mirror, they were soft and glassy like she was on the verge of tears and in reality she truly had been all morning. She wrapped a protective arm around your waist and placed her chin on your shoulder, “You know you can be honest with me.” she whispered, her delicate fingers gently raked over your tummy in comfort.

You were looking down focusing on the pattern she was drawing against the soft material of your dress and there was a long pause on your end until it was broken by the soft call of your name by Lola.

“Listen, I- I don’t know if it’s love, I don’t think so, I just know that he is the only man in my life besides my own father who treats me like a human and listens to me. God…I’ve never said this to anyone and it feels almost _wrong_ to say it aloud but,” You paused and picked over your words before speaking again “I do care for him deeply on a level I can’t fully describe so take those emotions as you will.”

Lola hummed against your skin and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your shoulder.

“You do.”

\--

The ceremony started at 8 AM sharp much to your surprise considering Ana was usually late for every event in her life. You were sure she’d even be late for her child’s birth or her funeral. Nevertheless, the ceremony was beautiful, Ana and Carlos both looked _so_ happy and you couldn’t help but shed some tears for them. Of course all of this led to numerous questions from all your family members about when you were getting married, all of which you were avoiding answering like the plague as you stalked through the crowd of family and friends at your sister’s reception, Lola on your arm guiding you to the open bar. At this point you were both a little tipsy, having slung back two shots of tequila each to keep your sanity around your family. The two of you drinking was a dangerous conversation because it led to nothing but trash talk and rolling tears from making each other laugh until your lungs burst. 

“I just don’t understand who told her that wearing that ugly dress was okay, she looks fucking atrotious.” You both had your elbows resting on the carved and intricate iron railing that framed the second floor of the dining hall, leaning over and people watching, pointing out how ridiculous your cousins and their friends looked getting wasted and draping themselves all over their boyfriends who could care less about dancing with them. 

You and Lola were waiting for Alex to return from the bar with beers he promised the two of you and that was about fifteen minutes ago and you could only imagine the conversation he somehow got into with the bartender or worse, which female family member he was eyeing up. You tried pushing the second thought out of your mind, trying your damnedest to give him some credit (while failing miserably). “So, what did he say to you?” Lola had her chin resting on her balled fist, still leaning against the railing ogling the wound up crowd below, she was patiently waiting for his excuse but you knew her patience was running thin. 

“Didn’t really have one, you know him.” You weren’t looking at her while shrugging your shoulders. What could you say? He got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, promised he’d never hurt you again? Lola and you both know you’re a horrible liar when it comes to him and you desperately wished you could be a good liar for him, just to save face. Lola took in a deep breath and you could feel the frustration creeping up the back of your neck, threatening to wrap it’s wispy hands around your throat and squeeze until you came to your senses. “How long are you going to let this go on for? Let him walk all over your and treat you like some fucking dog? You are worth so much more than what he gives you and it tears me apart to know that you allow him to do this when you could have any man in this room on their knees for you.”

“Half of the men in this room are related to me.”

“You know what I fucking mean.” Your name slipped from her lips in a huff of anger and you realized quickly that you were walking on thin ice. Lola cared, God knows she did and you loved her endlessly but there was no gumption within your body or soul for you to care. To you, your life had so little value at this point, why even bother.

“Have you even told him?” Your neck snapped around to look at Lola so fast you were sure it would fly off your shoulders, “No, I haven’t and he doesn’t deserve to know and...I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about that today. Please?” You closed your eyes and tried to pull yourself together before you snapped completely in half. You weren’t even sure yet how you were planning on telling your parents or if you even wanted to tell them. Was it anyone’s business to know that at any moment weeks from now you could be taking your last breath? Sharing your last sunrise with Lola? Not making it through your last semester and for what? Because fucking cancer got to you before your own thoughts that haunted you and wrapped vines of poison around your mind nearly every waking hour. “How tragic.” You thought.

Besides Lola, the only person you could imagine telling was Javier. Javi was special, he was important and he deserved to know. He cared for you, on what level you didn’t know and you didn’t particularly care, you just knew there was another person out there who mattered to you and you were almost certain you mattered to them. 

As if he could sense you thinking about him, you spotted him in the crowd standing and talking with some of your dad’s mutual friends and as if two magnets were racing towards each other you made eye contact and it sent a wave of heat through your chest and your breath caught in your throat. Lola noticed almost immediately, she really couldn’t ignore the two of you while rolling her eyes and stating “I can’t believe no one else has caught onto the fact that you two look at each other like horny teenagers. Some real life Romeo and Juliet shit is happening in front of me.” Laughing, you finally broke contact to down the rest of your drink and declare that you needed to go find Alex and make sure he was okay. 

The moment you pulled away from the railing, Javier was heading towards the nearest staircase.

——

You pushed your way through the bustling crowds of family and friends searching for your boyfriend and unsuccessfully coming across a cousin or aunt you were hoping to avoid instead and having to answer the same mind numbing questions over and over; “No, I’m not married yet.” and “No, I don’t plan on leaving Monterrey”. The marriage question constantly left you having to hold back from rolling your eyes and physically recoiling. None of them cared about your accomplishments, just cared if you were marrying a rich businessman so they could mooch off you. 

Finally coming across your parents you kissed them both quickly and asked if they had seen Alex anywhere, your mother telling you he was here with them about fifteen minutes ago but he felt sick and went to find a restroom. This had you concerned and worried about him now and wanting to dip out from their table as quickly as possible. 

“Mija, why don’t you stay with us for a little?” Your mother had a pleading look in her eyes because you knew she simply didn’t want to be alone with your dad and his friends anymore. You felt bad but you needed to check on Alex. “I promise to come back mami, but I need to make sure Alex is okay.” she nodded her head in understanding and kissed your hand she was holding, “Please let me know if you two need anything.”

The closest restrooms from where your parents were sitting happened to be the ones all the way in the back through the kitchens and you made your way through whiffs of bellowing steam and waiters carrying trays stacked with hot plates of foods. You eventually found yourself at the beginning of a long hallway leading to a back exit as well as the doors for the restrooms. The lights against the stark white cement walls were almost blinding and something about each click of your heel on the hard floor sounding booming on your ears and left you with an almost sick feeling.

You paused outside the push door for the restroom, hesitating to open it for something wasn’t sitting right inside you. Sure you had been downing beer and tequila on an empty stomach but you could tell the difference between bad decisions and your intuition. Alex was sick and needed you so you pushed the feeling away and opened the door.

And the moment you turned the corner you wish you were back at that restaurant with Javier.

A flash of beautiful pink satin bunched and dirtying itself on a filthy sink and then the sight of flesh and the sounds of pleasure. Each of your senses coming back one by one to finally put together the puzzle your brain was creating and see the final picture of Alex with his pants around his ankles while railing into your cousin from behind. 

You weren’t surprised but the shock and pain of all your suspicions made the blood drain from what felt like your entire body, you needed to lie down and this checkered tile floor looked so tempting. Neither of them had noticed you and your heartbeat was ringing far too loud in your ears for you to find your voice and scream at them. Tell them both that you hate them and banish them from your life.

You felt your stomach twisting and begging for release and you knew that you needed to run. Go back and find your mom and Lola and drink until you were numb. Try and forget the heartbreak your beautiful eyes had to witness.

You turned to leave the bathroom without a single word and everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion until you walked straight into a wall but this wall was wrapping its arms around you and shushing you; you hadn’t even realized you were crying at that point. That wall was Javier and without even looking at his face you knew it was him from his smell, your senses slowly coming back. All you could do was bury your head into his chest and squeeze him tight while salty waterfalls escaped your eyes.

“ _Gatita_ go wait for me at the end of the hallway and do not come into the bathroom or look down here, understood?”

You didn’t even hesitate to say yes with a trembling voice, Javier watched you get all the way to the end of the hall before disappearing behind the door of the restroom.

Alex and your cousin were just finishing, him zipping himself back up and she fixing her appearance in the mirror before returning to Ana’s wedding and acting as if nothing happened, they didn’t even notice Javi until he was slamming Alex against the wall and your cousin was letting out a scream. 

Javier had your boyfriend by the collar of his dress shirt, pressing him into the title of the cold bathroom wall; his fist making contact with his face one, two, three times until your cousin was crying and begging Javi to stop. At this point Alex was bleeding all over himself and Javier, certain that he had broken his nose. He wanted him to feel your pain but he knew that nothing he could do to Alex would ever transfer the weight you carry on yourself. Javier pressed Alex’s face into the wall hard enough to leave a bruise while saying to him “Don’t look at her, don’t speak to her, don’t come near her ever again and I won’t ruin your life. Get the fuck out of here” 

Alex was crying and looked like he was about to piss himself by that point, he was shaking his head yes furiously while chanting ‘sorry’ over and over. Javier gave him one last blow to the gut before saying “You’re lucky she even fucking considered you.”

He let him go and he collapsed to the ground holding himself and wailing, your cousin running to his side to give him the comfort he didn’t deserve. Javier washed his hands before walking out of the restroom without looking back. 

You were standing in place, right where Javi told you to stay, your back facing him. Everything in him started softening just seeing you wait for him. He wanted so badly to reach out and kiss your head, tell you how important you are but he knew what you needed more than anything was a friend. He stopped beside you and turned his head in your direction, you continued to look forward and he could see the numb look glazed in your eyes. Javier brushed your shoulder lightly to get your attention and you quickly snapped out of your trance and noticed the fresh bruises forming on his knuckles.

“Javi…” you said so lowly and took his hand in yours to examine the damage he caused Alex. You snaked your fingers between his and you two stared at each other for what felt like minutes until Javier broke first and said “Let's go.”

——

You held Javier’s hand tightly as you two mazed through the wedding crowd. You had not a clue where he was taking you and you didn’t care, as long as he stayed near you and let his warmth radiate through you you were perfectly content. Javier spied Lola and went towards her direction immediately. When you saw your best friend you went into her arms as if she already knew what had happened. “I’m so sorry,” Lola said, her face pressed into your neck. 

“Call me later and we can talk?” you asked holding her hands,

“Of course” Lola smiled softly at you and then looked at Javier and told him that she would tell your family you felt sick and that Javier needed to take you home. Javi thanked Lola before hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. 

He grabbed your hand once more and departed with you and grabbed a bottle of the expensive champagne from one of the tables as you two made your way to the exit.

Javier’s car was parked near the back of the lot, he always did that just because it made it much easier for him to leave suddenly. Climbing into his front seat the chill of the black leather felt wonderful against your burning hot skin and a headache was starting to form. His car smelled like him and tobacco and there were two empty cigarette packs on the floorboard. 

Once Javier was settled in he wasted no time taking a big swig from the bottle he swiped and then passed it to you.You gulped down a big sip too, the bubbles tickling your throat but it tasted so good, a sweet rose. You told Javi thank you again and this time you leaned over to kiss his cheek. Your cheeks were turning red and Javier was trying to figure out where to avert his eyes to, anywhere but you because he knew you might make this grown man burst.

You finally broke the silence by letting out a small giggle and taking another swig of the champagne. 

You two continued drinking and talking for the next few hours and it wasn’t until guests started stalking out of the reception hall that you two realized what time it was. Both of you were tipsy, you more so. You had your feet on Javi’s dash, your dress slightly hiked and if you could, you would have taken your bra off, the damn thing was cutting into you. Lulling your head towards Javi, a quiet whine escaped your throat on accident that you were praying he didn’t hear and then you asked, “Can we please leave tonight??” He looked at you so softly and God knows he wanted to say yes, he’d give you anything you want.

“There’s some things I need to take care of tonight before we leave, Gatita, but I’ll be at your house to pick you up first thing in the morning.”

“Javiiii” you whined, you were trying so hard to get your way with him.

“ _Gatita_ ”

You let out an exasperated “fine” which made Javier giggle. You could be such a brat when you wanted something but he always thought it was cute.

You took Javier’s hand in yours and ran your hand across his bruised knuckles for several minutes before looking up at him with a soft, hazy glow surrounding everything.

“Let's go home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for sticking around and waiting so patiently for this update.


End file.
